DXW One Night Stand Special: The Indy 500
Card DXW Global Championship Adam Cole © vs. ??? Non-Title Match DXW Social Network Champion "El Tigre" Manny Rivera vs. Peter Pan w/The Lost Boys (Timmy Turner & Mokuba Kaiba) DXW Global Tag Team Championship Enzo Amore & Colin Cassidy © w/Carmella & James Ellsworth vs. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) Triple Threat Match Ash Ketchum vs. Joe Higashi vs. Milo Skunk DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match; Winning Team faces The JSA for the Global Women's Titles at DXW Labor Pain Shantae & Tracer vs. The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) DXW Global Television Championship #1 Contender's Match; Winner faces the DXW Global Television Champion Chuckie Finster at DXW One Night Stand: Patriotic Pandemonium Adam Oliver vs. Dante w/Paul Heyman & Azrael Sanchez "The Prodigy" Goten w/Gohan vs. Lincoln Loud Results *2. After the match, Gohan & Goten stomping on Lincoln Loud until the crowd cheers as Kinjack & Naruto Uzumaki rushes to the 6-sided ring with steel chairs and Gohan & Goten escaped unharmed. *3. After the match, both teams shake each other's hands as a Code of Honor. Enzo & Big Cass walk out of the ring until The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) comes out from the crowd and attacking The Twins in the ring. But Enzo & Big Cass comes back to the ring and stopping White Tigers from attacking The Twins. The crowd is going crazy as The White Tigers and Enzo & Big Cass are brawling each other. But DXW General Manager Dario Cueto arrives on the stage and announces that it will be The White Tigers vs. Enzo & Big Cass for the #1 Contender for The Twins' Global Tag Team Championship at Labor Pain on the next One Night Stand: Patriotic Pandemonium! *4. After the match, DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champions The JSA (Videl & Pan) shows up to the stage, flashing their DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship belts to The Mistresses of Society. *5. After Tres Tigre Amigos on Peter Pan, Manny makes a cover, but Mokuba was distracting Brian Hebner until Timmy hits Manny with Wish Cutter from out of nowhere behind Hebner's back. Peter Pan picks Manny up and hits him with Neverland Nightmare to make a pinfall. After the match, Timmy is on the top turnbuckle and splashes Manny with a Wishing Star Press and the crowd is booing loudly. Timmy picks up Manny's Social Network Championship belt and raises as Peter Pan & Mokuba raises their fists and shouts Bangarang to the crowd. *6. During an Indy Wrestling-esque back-and-forth match to the end, Higashi hits Ash Ketchum with an arm-wrench and a kick, but Milo Skunk pinned Higashi from behind with a schoolboy pin to make a shocking upset victory. After the match, Higashi attacks Milo Skunk from behind as he's acting like a sore loser. Ash gets up and hits Higashi with Welcome to Pallet Town (Backbreaker & Russian Leg Sweep Combo). Ash picks Milo up and raises his arm to show respect. *7. During the back-and-forth match to the end, Sarada hits Zangya with a CKO, Kana hits Sarada with Spinning Roundhouse Kick, and Revy hits Kana with the Revy Rock Stunner. Then Sarada hits Revy with the CKO and makes the pinfall victory. After the match, Revy hits Sarada with the Kendo Stick. The crowd is cheering as Jackinna rushes in and Revy makes her quick getaway. As Jackinna is checking on Sarada, Revy goes back to the ring and hits Jackinna from behind with a kendo stick as the crowd boos at Revy. The crowd cheers loudly as Bayley rush to the ring and hits Revy with Bayley-to-Belly. Bayley helps Jackinna and Sarada up and gives them a group hug. And Jackinna says, "We'll see you in September, Sarada. Welcome to DXW." Then both Jackinna & Bayley walk out. *8. Adam Cole's opponent was revealed as Ryo Hazuki. During the back-and-forth match to the end, Ryo Hazuki hits Adam Cole with the Shadow Step (Black Magic). Ryo will be set up with Overthrow (Half-Nelson Suplex) until Pentagon Jr. comes to the ring and attacking Ryo and Mike Chioda stops the match. After the match, Pentagon was about to break Ryo's arm, but Adam Cole hits Pentagon with Superkick. From the crowd, Kenny Omega rushes into the ring and hits Adam Cole with a broom. Kenny hits Cole with One-Winged Angel, then Ryo hits Omega with the Vortex Throw (Regal Plex). And Pentagon hits Ryo with Superkick then Fear Factor. Pentagon Jr. then picks up Adam Cole's Global Championship belt and raises it to close the show as the crowd mix with cheers and boos. Pentagon Jr. and the crowd shouts "¡CERO MIEDO!" as the special comes to an end. Miscellaneous *DXW paid tribute to the victims of the Manchester Bombing with a 10-bell salute before the event. *Backstage, Gohan demanding Dario Cueto to put Naruto Uzumaki in a match right now, but Dario can't do that. Dario orders Gohan to be in a match at Labor Pain in a Six Sides of Steel Match. Gohan satisfies and walks out as Dario drinking his tequila. *A video package was played "In Memoriam..." to the lost IndyCar racers who got killed in a race including Dan Wheldon and Justin Wilson. After the video, the fans are having a standing ovation to the fallen IndyCar drivers. *A promo of Milakin's return to DXW was shown during the event. *DXW Women's General Manager Ran Kotobuki announces it will be a Fatal 4-Way Match between Zangya, Revy, Kana, and the newcomer, Sarada Uchiha. She also announces that the winner of the match will be added to face Bayley and the defending Global Women's Champion, Jackinna in a Triple Threat Match at DXW Labor Pain. *A promo of Jackinori Rokujou-Jackson's debut was shown during the event. *As One Night Stand: The Indy 500 goes off the air, Risty Jackson comes down to the 6-sided ring for an outrageous pop. The crowd chants Risty's name as Risty smiles at the crowd. But then Echidna's theme plays as the ramp pyro explodes as Echidna walks down to the ring as she stands face to face against Risty. The crowd chants "THIS IS AWESOME!" until Echidna that accepted Risty's challenge to face her at DXW Unleashed but it will be a Six Sides of Steel Match. Echidna then told Risty "But beware whom you are fighting up Against Risty, because one we've been rivals for sometimes, and I will personally end your life, even if I could send you a message, I will be the one who'll be standing tall." Then Risty told Echidna "Better be careful, because I'm The Blazing Raven, and I'm not scared of any Steel Cage Matches, I lived to the Extreme because it's just how I roll and don't take this the wrong way, you're looking at one." Echidna smiles then drop the mic as she tries to hit Risty with the Evenflow, but then Risty hits Echidna with the Arkbird as the crowd cheers as Risty's new theme plays as the scene fades to black. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2017